


Rained In

by neguse



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, it gets gay once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neguse/pseuds/neguse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu hummed, thoughts that <i>nothing could ruin this moment</i> resounded in her head while she put the finishing details on a tiny lotus flower.</p><p>There was a knock at the door. Apparently, something <i>could</i> ruin this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rained In

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing better than shunazu is lesbian shunazu. Sorry, I dont make the rules, I just wanna wife Shu?? damn.
> 
> Fun fact this fic is the first time in my 19 years on this hell orb that I've used the word 'duvet'. We call it a doona here down under.

A perfect evening, if you had to ask Shu, would be the one she was having right at that moment. She was home alone, curled up on the couch in her lounge, embroidering an intricate design onto the skirt of Mademoiselle’s newest coordinate. It was raining quite heavily outside, the sound of the raindrops rhythmically hitting against the windows blending nicely with the soft plunk of piano keys coming from her cassette player. Shu hummed, thoughts that _nothing could ruin this moment_ resounded in her head while she put the finishing details on a tiny lotus flower.

There was a knock at the door. Apparently, something _could_ ruin this moment. Shu sighed, placing the embroidery hoop down on the table as she stood, stretching her arms high above her head, before making her way to the entry of her home. She hesitated for a moment, considering bringing Mademoiselle to talk to whoever was there, but ultimately decided against it. There was a chance of the antique doll getting water damage if the wind was blowing water towards the door, and if it was somebody like a salesperson, her usual personality is more than enough to scare them off.

Shu unlocked the door and turned the handle, only to come face to face with a pair of familiar red eyes, before promptly slamming it shut again and flicking the lock back into place.

A beat passed, then another, before a muffled voice came from the other side.

“C’mon Itsuki, lemme in ple~ase?”

“Can you not go to Ryuu--, uh, Kiryu’s home instead? She lives only 3 houses down from here you know.”

“‘s not home, I already went there.”

“So you’d rather seek refuge with her than your former mentor? I see how it is!”

“What? No, I knew you’d tell me to go over there anyway, I know what you’re like Itsuki.” Ugh, why is she always so _difficult_?! Nazuna let her head drop in defeat, hitting Shu’s front door with a soft thud. “Shu, please, just ‘til the trains start running again at least…”

Shu weighed the options in her mind. She couldn’t just shove an umbrella in Nazuna’s arms and send her on her way, sure she’d stop getting rained on but that doesn’t fix the fact that she’s _already_ wet and, no doubt, freezing cold, plus she’d mentioned the trains had stopped running... She _could_ just ignore Nito until she went away, but no, definitely not, she doesn’t want her to hate her more than she potentially already _does_. Which means…

The lock clicked, and Shu slowly pulled the old door open. “Stand in the entrance. I’ll go fetch you a towel and a change of clothes.”

Shu turned and headed up the stairs, hearing the door close behind her and Nazuna’s soft voice calling an apology for the intrusion. She picked up a soft, fluffy towel on her way past the linen closet, setting it on her bed to think of what she could give Nito to wear. Sure, they’re old stage costumes, but she _did_ have that cute little sundress Nazuna had looked absolutely adorable in... But ah, that might be too cold, maybe the woolen jumper skirt and the blouse with the loose, long sleeves that came in at the wrists would fit the current situation better? _No, no,_ Shu shook her head, _that’s creepy, she’ll probably think it’s creepy that I kept her stage costumes._ Shu moved to her bedside dresser, pulling out a set of her own pyjamas. They’ll be far too big on the small girl, yes, but there was _no_ way she would subject perfect, beautiful Nito to wearing something that Kagehira had potentially worn, or worse, _found_ while knee-deep in Yumenosaki’s garbage.

“I apologise for the wait.” Shu flitted down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of Nazuna, fully taking her appearance in for the first time that night. She was absolutely soaked, golden blonde hair clumping together in strands, her white school shirt clung tightly to her body, showing off the shape of her slender upper arms, her small waist, the soft pink color of her bra and the lace that adorned it… Shu felt her face heat up and quickly looked away, lest she be caught staring. “H-here. Take these, dry yourself off and get changed. Do you need me to run a hot bath or prepare tea or..?”

“Thank you~” Nazuna plucked the towel and pyjamas from Shu’s arms, unfolding the towel and beginning to pat down her hair and arms. “Hmm.. Do you have hot chocolate? That would be so good right now.”

Shu nodded, heading off to the kitchen to heat enough milk for two-- she might as well indulge herself, Nito’s presence has a habit of drawing out her sweet tooth. “It's Kagehira’s, but I'm sure she won't mind us taking some. She prepares it with _hot water_ , honestly, can you believe that girl?”

Nazuna giggled, shrugging the pyjama shirt over her shoulders and doing up the buttons. “Where is Mika-chin ‘nyway? Thought I'd have seen her around by now.”

“She's spending the night at Narukami’s home, doing god knows what.” _Something immoral_ , her mind supplies, no matter how secretive Mika thinks she is, there is absolutely no way her relationship with the Knights member is hidden from Shu. The fact that the second year talks in her sleep doesn't really help her cause. “Nevertheless, put your clothes and towel in the laundry, I’ll wait for you in the lounge.”

Sure enough, just as soon as Shu sets the drinks down and makes herself comfortable on the couch, Nazuna enters and takes a seat next to her. The petite girl wearing Shu’s pyjamas was certainly a sight to behold, sleeves coming past her hands and pant legs covering over her feet. _Cute_ , Shu thought, _she looks really really cute._ Normally, Shu would be belligerent over somebody dragging the ends of her pants along the ground, but it was absolutely adorable when the person in question was Nazuna.

The blonde picks up her mug and practically melts as the warm, sweet drink hits her tongue. “Ah, this is perfect, thanks Itsuki.”

Being praised by Nazuna makes Shu’s stomach turn and her heart clench in a way that _only Nazuna_ is capable of making happen, she can feel a sheepish grin making its way up onto her face so she looks away, covering her mouth with her hand. “It- of course! I made it, everything I do is to perfection.”

“How are you and Mika-chin doing? I hope you’re not overworking her.”

“Hmph, we’re fine, I’ve convinced her to drop a handful of her part time jobs to focus on her performance in Valkyrie.”

“What about you? Are you okay? Back when I was with Valkyrie, you did everything, costumes, compositions, scripts, set building... I don’t think you woulda changed at all right?”

“I’m… Surviving. Kagehira is helping me get back on track, as useless as she seems to be.”

Nazuna hummed, taking another sip from her drink. “Good, I’m glad. I do still really care about you guys, y’know?”

“...Of course.” Shu reached out to the table, wanting to change the topic, and picked up the brush she uses for her dolls hair. “Come, sit on my lap, your hair is matting. I’ll fix it for you.”

Nazuna obliged, gingerly setting herself down on the taller girl's knees, long fingers instantaneously reaching up to softly tug the ponytail holder out of place. As soon as it was off, damp blonde hair cascaded around Nazuna’s shoulders like a golden waterfall from some fairy tale, and Shu instantly set to work gently guiding the bristles through the hair, taking care to not cause any damage. The sensation of the brush gliding through Nazuna’s hair felt really nice, she could feel herself relaxing into the motions, becoming almost sleepy.

“How did you end up getting caught out in the rain, anyway? I know you're smarter than that.”

“A-ah… Well, my umbrella broke last week, ‘n it was only a 40 percent chance of raining today so I thought I'd be fine putting off buying a new one for a li’l longer...”

“40 percent is still a pretty high chance of it raining, Nito.”

“Yeah, well, 60 percent is a higher chance of it not raining, so..!!” A soft smile crept it's way to Shu’s face, she didn't even have to look at Nazuna to tell she was pouting, it was evident enough from her voice. So stubborn these days, this girl.

Eventually the brush was replaced with Shu’s fingers, softly massaging the smaller girl’s scalp.

Nazuna leaned back into the touch, ending up with her back flush against Shu’s chest and her face pressed into the crook of her neck, short strands of wavy pink hair tickling her nose and eyelids. In this position Shu was only able to stroke one hand through Nazuna’s hair, but it was fine. Nazuna deeply inhaled, smelling nothing but Shu’s conditioner, Shu's perfume, _just Shu,_ and she decided it was absolutely more than fine like this.

Not too much time passed before Shu realised that Nazuna had completely fallen asleep on her. Looking at the clock, it became apparent that even if the trains had started running again, the last one for the night would have been long gone by now so there was little point in waking the small girl to tell her to go home. Huffing slightly, Shu snaked one arm around Nazuna’s back and slipped the other beneath her knees, effortlessly lifting her as she stood from the couch to head upstairs to her bedroom.

Shu gingerly placed Nazuna into her own bed, pulling the duvet up around her shoulders. She’d just have to sleep in Mika’s futon tonight, the small girl’s comfort was of utmost importance of course, but as she turned to leave there was something tugging at her sleeve. Looking down, she found Nazuna’s half-lidded irises staring back up at her.

“Please don’t go.”

Shu stood stunned for a moment, before weakly nodding, pulling the duvet back and climbing in herself.

It took no time for Nazuna to position herself as she wanted as soon as Shu got into the bed, half laying on top of the taller girl, arms loosely slung around her neck. She nuzzled her face further into Shu’s chest, letting out a contented sigh once she got herself completely comfortable.

“G’night... love you.”

“I…” Shu rested her hand on Nazuna’s head, not expecting her to say anything like that in the slightest. Maybe she was still half asleep and thought she was somebody else? _Either way,_ Shu thought, _I can’t just leave her waiting._

“I love you too, Nito. Sleep well.”


End file.
